trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Trapped on Giant Killer Turkey Island
TRAPPED ON GIANT KILLER TURKEY ISLAND - #9 ---- It's Thanksgiving day. I'm flying out to Hawaii to see family there that I haven't seen in long time. I brought my good friend, Joion Rogat along for the trip. The plane itself is a private jet ordered by my family. The only downside about this trip is that it takes 5 hours to get there. The pilots will probably die from a blood clot by the time we get there. 3 hours into the flight, and I hear a voice coming from the speakers. "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE HAVE TO LAND THE PLANE NOW!" I looked at Joion with my eyes widened. "What's wrong? What's wrong!?" I shouted to the pilots. "BLOOD CLOT!" One of them cried. Oh great. Everything I say comes true now. What's next? Are we going to land on an island full of dinosaurs? Wait, why did I say that. I felt the plane dive down, ready to land. But where? Does this place have a runway? I looked out the window, and I saw an island. And it didn't look like it had a runway from what I could tell. I heard a pilot say into the speaker, "HOLD ON TIGHT, IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE!" I held tightly onto my seat, and so did Joion. I felt the plane hit the ground. Hard. It bounced up and down and shook everywhere. I was literally falling out of my seat. I then felt the plane hit something hard. The plane stopped. I heard the sounds of smoke coming from the plane. "Are you okay?" I asked Joion. "Yeah, I think... My head hurts though." he replied back. I opened up the cockpit, and I gasped. The two pilots were dead. They had blood dripping from their mouths, and the pilot on the left had a huge gash in his head. It was a bloody, gruesome mess. Me and Joion started to panic. The pilots were dead, and we're stuck on this unknown island. I don't know anything about planes, so I don't know how to contact via the radio for help. There's gotta be other people on this island. Maybe they'll help us out. We were surrounded by palm trees. No sign of civilization anywhere from what we could tell. "What are we going to do!?" Joion asked. "I don't know." I replied. "Let's go look for some help." We started yelling "HELP!", but that got us no where. "Do we even dare to go out there in the wilderness...?" I questioned. "Looks like we don't have a choice." Joion replied softly. We headed into the brush. We got into the thick of it, and it was down right creepy. The lighting was fairly dark. I felt like a giant incest was going to jump out at us at any moment. But in the distances I saw what appeared to be a field. "Hey! Let's go into that field. There might be help there." I suggested. "Nah, dude. You're crazy. Who knows what's out in that field!" Joion stressed. I was willing to take the risk. "Fine, you stay here then. Your choice." I stated. I went into the field. There was nothing but semi-tall grass, and a few huge rocks scattered about. Then I heard it. All of a sudden, I heard a low, but loud gurgling noise not so far away. It sounded like a very large animal making a noise with its mouth. I hid behind one of the huge rocks. I looked behind me to see where Joion was at. Couldn't see him anywhere. I started quietly yelling for his name. No response. ...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP I swallowed hard. A giant animal was walking in the field. I could feel the footsteps hit the ground. The ground would lightly shake every time it stomped. I could feel the vibrations in my chest. I then heard that awful noise again. The gurgling noise... but it was right next to my ear. In the corner of my eye, I could see a giant bird-like head next to me. I didn't move or make a sound. I then heard the noise get quieter. I slowly turned to my left and it wasn't there anymore. Great. Everything I think about comes true now. I joked about the pilots getting a blood clot, and one of them gets a blood clot. I joked about the plane landing on an island full of dinosaurs, and guess what? The plane landed on an island full of dinosaurs! I took a small peak over the rock I was hiding behind to get a better look of the creature What I saw made me want to faint. I-it... wasn't a dinosaur... it was a giant turkey! But this was no ordinary giant turkey... It was the size of a T-Rex, and it looked very sinister. It looked like it was out for blood. If I went near this thing, I'd get torn to shreds! Then I realized something... where did Joion go? The giant killer turkey was still in the field looking around, but it was quite far from where I was. I quietly, and carefully went to the wood-line. Still no sign of Joion. My heart started to beat furiously. I was so scared. I was all alone stuck with this giant killer turkey! Where do I hide, where do I go? And where did Joion run off to? I figured it would be best to hide in the plane, and mess around with the radio. I need to get off this island! As I was running, I tripped over a branch. My face fell front to the ground. My head started throbbing badly. I got myself up, and there he was. It was Joion! He was ducking behind a bush. "Joion, what are you doing?" I asked him. "I-I saw the giant turkey come out from the woods. So I ran back and hid." He explained. "Oh. Why didn't I think of that? I was extremely worried!" I stated. "But really, we need to get out of here! If not, we're going to become turkey ourselves!" Joion expressed. "Uh... what?" I asked confused. "No, like... cooked turkey." He explained. We ran as fast as we could to the plane. We went inside, but we didn't know where to start. "So... what do we do with the bodies?" I asked. "Um, drag them to the back, I guess." Joion suggested. Me and Joion dragged each body to the back of the plane. I didn't get any blood on me, but Joion did. We went back up front to mess with the radio, to see if we could somehow contact someone. While we were fiddling around with it, we heard it... ...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP We didn't move a muscle. All we did was gaze at each other with shocked expressions. "Don't... make... a move." I whispered. We started to feel the plane move very lightly... then a loud screeching noise. It sounded like the creature was trying to get inside! We ducked under the seats so it couldn't see us. BANG, BANG, BANG! We heard the turkey's beak bang on the backside of the plane. Then we felt it's beak hit the floor. Which was followed by that awful low-loud gobbling noise. I heard its teeth munch on something gooey, and heard some things snap... it was eating the dead pilots! "It's eating them! It's eating them!" I whispered upset. Then all of a sudden, at the worst possible moment... a voice from the radio came on. I felt the turkey's giant leg lift off the plane. Then... it's footsteps... getting louder with each and every step. It heard the radio, and it's coming for us! I felt its head hit the side of the plane, while growling. I started to shake in fear. There's no way we're getting out of this one! I then felt more footsteps in the distance. It got closer, and closer... it was another giant turkey! I heard the two turkeys cackle at each other, possibly communicating. At that moment, I had the courage to speak into the radio while holding down a red button. "Help! Help! We're stuck on an unknown island with giant killer turkeys! And the pilots are dead!" I whispered loudly. Then I felt myself tumbling and tripping... the plane was getting tossed over! The hole in the backside of the plane was facing away from the turkeys. We took this opportunity to run out that way! We ran as fast as we could into the wilderness. I heard the turkeys follow behind. We were getting chased by the biggest, most deadly turkeys in the universe! We hid behind bushes near the trees. I heard the two turkeys communicate with each other, and they were very close by. Joion was a few feet away from me. I've never been so scared in my life! I looked to my left... to see the two giant turkeys cornering Joion. But not me. It's the blood, isn't it? Joion was screaming, as the two turkeys were growling at him, about to bite into his flesh. I screamed "NOOOOO!" at the horrible sight. There was nothing I could do. But then I heard a loud noise coming from the sky... it sounded like nothing I have heard before. I looked up, and it was a flying saucer! The saucer sucked the two turkeys with its green laser beam, and they disappeared without a trace (minus some feathers)! Me and Joion gazed up at the flying saucer. We were both speechless. It then flew to the runway area. So we followed it. We ran to where the plane was, and there was the flying saucer flying above it. An elevator door popped out of the saucer, touching the ground. A humanoid creature wearing a police uniform stepped down from the stairs. "Greetings earthlings! You have contacted us?" said the alien. Me and Joion both looked at each other in shock. "We left our giant killer alien turkeys here. Sorry about this inconvenience." spoke the alien. "W-we need off this island..." I choked. "If you want off this island, then you have to come with us... forever! Choose your option." stated the alien. "Fine, we'll stay here then!" I yelled. "Fine. Your choice. Just beware of the giant killer chickens roaming around..." Then it went back into the ship, and zoomed off. "Giant killer chickens...?" Joion questioned. GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE! We looked behind us, to see a giant evil chicken that was twice the size of the killer turkeys. And it had fangs. Maybe we should have went with the alien. Category:Thanksgiving Category:Planes Category:Islands Category:Mutant Creatures Category:Animals Category:Survival Category:Aliens